Star Gazing
by sonofamoose
Summary: Dib takes a late night stroll to his favorite star gazing spot. His intent is to straighten out his thoughts, but what happens when he runs into the very subject of said thoughts?


Hey guys! First story here so I'll just cut the chit-chat and jump right into it. Hope you all enjoy!

The night air was crisp against Dibs face. He walked alone down the dark city city street. The only noise coming from his boots as he stepped through the fallen leaves. The vibrant colors atop the trees were visible through the shadows of the night. A soft sigh escaped the boys lips. He had alot on his mind, most of it conserning a certain invader. Invader. Thats not who he was anoymore, not since his tallest finally admitted thier plan. The distraught alien spirled into a depression like no other dib had ever seen. Seeing the alien act like this crawled beneath dibs skin and tore at his emotions. Not once did Dib think he would feel for Zim in the way he did that night. The night Zim tried to escape from his own suffering. Luckily Dib was there to stop him from making the biggest mistake of both their lives. That night their fued came to and end and a friendship was formed.

It's been about two years since that incident and the two had actually become quiet close. I suppose one could even say they had become best friends. However in Dibs mind it felt like it could more than that. At first the discovery of his new feelings had shocked him, but he eventually came to terms with it. He liked Zim in a way that he couldn't explain. Everything about the green boy drove Dib mad. Dib admired Zims egotistical attitude, his intelegnce, his breathtakingly beautiful eyes,  
>and not to mention his ruthlessness... Dib shook his head to clear away the mushy thoughts. He was starting to sound like a love sick school girl. In a way that's what he was though wasn't it? He'd always catch himself drooling over Zim and it was kind of degrading. "Come on Dib man up!" He snapped at himself. "He's never gonna be yours if you can't stop acting like a fangirl and just confront him." He frowned at his statement. It was true, Dib couldn't find the courage to confront Zim about his feelings and lay in the fear of rejection. What if it ruined the only friendship he'd ever known?<p>

Another heavy sigh escpaed him as he took a seat on a hill that overlooked the city. He sat there on the soft grass looking down upon the brightly lit scene before him when he heard a rustling sound behind him. Acting quickly he whipped around taking on a defensive stance but lowering his guard again when he saw the face that occupied his thoughts."What are you doing out here Zim?" The alien kicked at lone rock not ecknowledging that Dib had asked a question. "Hello? Zim? You in there buddy?" Dib playfully knocked on Zims head. "Yes, yes Zim is here." "Then why did you ignore my question?" Zim was hesitant to answer but decided to go ahead and tell Dib. "Promise you won't be mad at Zim?" Dib narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Zim promises it's not bad."

"Fine. I promise I won't be mad at you." Dib gave in. He had become quite used to giving into Zims wishes, which he can't really say hes proud of.

"I saw the Dib walking towards the outskirts of that hideous city of filth and may have, kinda decided to tag along." Zim kept his head low and shuffled his feet nervously.

"So you follwed me?" Dib asked calmly. "Well yeah.." Zim trailed off still avoiding Dibs gaze. "Why? Was the almighty Zim lonely?" Dib teased. Zims balled his hands into fists at his sides and defesivley shouted, "The almighty ZIM does not require companionship!...I just..wanted it." The last part coming out quieter than the rest.

"Take a seat." Dib said patting the ground next to him. Zim obeyed and plopped down next to the human. "So, what were you doing out anyway?" Dib asked. "I told you. I was seeking companionship." "How did you know I'd be all the way out here?" Zim straightened his posture beofore proclaiming that he recalled Dib once mentioning how he like to to sit on the hill outside of town and observe the night sky. Dib inwardly swooned at Zim remembering one of his favorite things and then stating it so matter of factly. "Zims sees the smile on your pathetic human face. My SUPERIOR memory pleases the Dib does it not?" Dib blushed a bit at being caught by Zim. "Well yeah, its nice to know that someone actually pays attention to me." He fell back on the grass to allow himself to get a better view of the sky, Zim following in suit.

"I'll have to admit Dib it is quite lovley." Zim said admiring the night sky.  
>"What did you say?" Dib was taken aback. "I do hate to admit it but your earth sky is quite lovely at night." He restated. "No, not that. Did you just call me Dib?"<br>Zim took on a confused expression. "That is your name isn't it silly human?" Zim chuckled. "Yeah but no insult attached? No Dib-smell, stink, human, worm. Are you feeling ok Zim?" "Actually..." Zim said in serious demeanor. "Oh, don't tell me your infected with some kind of alien disease that makes you nice." Dib joked. The two shared a laugh but the serious was quick to settled back in. "Ok, whats up Zim?"

The alien figited again. Man he was doing doing an awful lot of that tonight. "Dib,  
>Zim has something he wants to rid his chest of." "The expression is 'get off your chest' but continue." Zim rolled onto his side so he was facing Dib. "I need to tell you something but you have to promise not to toss Zim to the side like a used napkin."<br>Dib furrowed his brow at the statement. Rolling onto his side so he could face the alien Dib uttered the words "I promise." Zim looked straight into Dibs eyes with such admiration and it became very clear to Dib what Zim was about to say to him.

"Dib, I have feelings of love for you and I hope that you don't reject Zim and never speak to me again." Dib could swear he felt his heart stop. Was this really happening?  
>Dib was so overcome with happiness that he threw himself onto top of Zim and took him by the chin. Zims eyes squeezed shut and he cringed as if he was expecting a fist in the face, but instead a pair of warm lips crashed against his own. His eyes flew open in shock. Was this really happening? It only took mear seconds for the shock to wear off and then Zim was kissing back.<p>

That night Dib didn't have anymore racing thoughts and he certainly didn't spend it stare gazing. ;) 


End file.
